1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the turret head of a lathe and more particularly to a turret head wherein a turning tool or a revolving tool is interchangeably mounted on a single revolving tool mounting mechanism to perform turning and drilling, end milling or the like operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, turret lathes are provided with a turret head mounted with multiple numbers of tools on its periphery. Moreover, turret lathes commonly known are equipped with a turret head provided with revolving tools such as drills, end-mills, taps or the like other than turning tools in order to allow follow-up working such as drilling and end-milling operations after turning operations. Furthermore, the main spindle itself retaining the work on its chuck is afforded with a C axis control function in controlling the feed exercised by the NC control, which allows milling the periphery of work pieces. This feature is for the purpose of performing turning and milling operation interchangeably to reduce working time.
However, the above-mentioned turret head cannot be provided with a turning tool at the position where a revolving tool is mounted. As a result, the number of the tools to be mounted on the turret head is restricted.